wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Duck
Duck is the 5700 0-6-0T, 5741, of the Great Western Railway before joining the NWR in 1955. His former name was "Montague" and is painted green with a red buffer beam and footplate. Bio Duck told Patrick if he's able to pull the goods train which got a bit too heavy up Gordon's Hill. Then, he was cross with the other engines for the arrival of Diesel and some pleasure of his tricks at Tidmouth Sheds. He showed Donald and Douglas with handling coaches, and also the Troublesome Trucks. He fell out with Oliver over his delay at the sheds where Sir Charles Topham Hatt accidentally made an earlier mad stunt of Oliver's welcome to the railway. The GWR 14xx later made Duck think about his earlier delay and following Duck's accident with the Troublesome Trucks in Great Western. He and Oliver did the mail run at night after James made his drawbar snap leaving Arlesburgh Shed not very happy. The mail run was later given to Oliver from Sir Charles Topham Hatt. Duck was later with Diesel when Gordon was on a runaway (his crew were left at Knapford station) in Galloping Sausage. He was seen and told some cricketers what's wrong because they were chasing after Stepney in Bluebells & Batsmen. Duck later believed James' wrongdoing when Mike was angry with him in Useful Engines. He tried to scold Oliver when the GWR 14xx arrived late at Tidmouth Sheds in Christmas Delivery. In Rough Engines, Duck was mentioned not feeling very well and Donald filled him in on his passenger train. The 5700 0-6-0T was later the primary target of Henry, James and Gordon over some nasty nicknames given from Diesel back in 1957 as said by the Troublesome Trucks. He appears in Little Western Legacy about Thomas' training on how to run a branch line and makes a cameo appearance with Oliver in the episode, Harvest Season. After appearing in the other episodes of Season 5 and Winds of Change, he spoke to Tornado at Knapford station about Gordon and the group of the crowd in the episode named Tornado. After this, he had two non-speaking roles in both The Missing Engine and Doncaster Drawn in stock footage. Two episodes later, he had cameo appearances in both Homecoming and Cold Reception. Appearances Episodes: * Season 1 - Limits, Tolerance, The Missing Coach, Running Solo (mentioned), New Beginnings (mentioned), Great Western, Little Western, Night Run and Identity (does not speak) * Season 2 - Little Engines, Old Tricks and Galloping Sausage * Season 3 - Search Engines (does not speak), Bluebells & Batsmen, Useful Engines and Christmas Delivery * Season 4 - Decisions, Douglas the Brave, One Good Deed, Rough Engines and Post & Prejudice (does not speak) * Barry the Rescue Engine - Testing Times (cameo) and Back on Track (cameo) * Season 5 - Little Western Legacy, Harvest Season (cameo), Doubts, Ruffled Feathers, Sheffield's Secret, Flying Fish (mentioned), Darkest Hour and Desperate Times * Season 1 STMY - Tornado (episode), The Missing Engine (does not speak), Fame & Misfortune (does not speak), Doncaster Drawn (stock footage, does not speak), Rough Start (cameo), Homecoming (cameo) and Cold Reception (cameo) * Season 2 STMY - Troublesome Trucks (episode) Specials: * Bad Apple * Winds of Change Books: * Locomotives & Legends (cameo) Trivia * Duck originally used the SI3D 2006 model, as it was the best available at the time. When SI3D 2009 released the new Duck model, the 2006 model was retired and replaced. * The name Duck comes from an apparent waddle when the great Reverend W. Awdry bought Duck's model for his model railway, the wheels were uneven so the name Duck stuck * Duck received a brand-new model based on his RWS form in Season 1 of Sodor: The Modern Years by WildNorWester. The model was publicly released on March 16, 2014, and comes with a GWR version of Duck as well as a NWR variant with yellow cab window trimming and sandboxes. Voice Actors: * WildNorWester (Season 1 STEY - Season 1 STMY) * Geebmachine (Season 2 STMY onwards) Gallery File:Duck.png File:DuckPortrait.jpg Limits16.png Category:Engines Category:Characters Category:North West Railway Category:Steam engines Category:Tank Engines Category:The Little Western Category:Island of Sodor